2012
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Según las predicciones, el fin del mundo llegará el 21 de diciembre del 2012, y Naruto no quiere morir sin haber hecho algo antes.    SasukexNaruto


**Advertencias:** Shonen ai (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres) y AU.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ****ánimo ****de ****lucro**.

**2012:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

20 de diciembre del 2012:

Konoha solía ser una ciudad tranquila a pesar de su gran número de habitantes, pero al estar tan cerca las fechas navideñas en ese momento las calles eran un caos. Había demasiado tráfico, y caminando por las aceras debías de tener cuidado para no ser empujado por alguien que iba con prisa, posiblemente a su hogar o a algún establecimiento.

Las calles eran un verdadero espectáculo de luces al caer la noche. A donde llevaras la mirada veías luces parpadeantes, a veces acompañadas de adornos navideños; en los balcones, en los escaparates de las tiendas o los bares.

Entre el bullicio, Sasuke caminaba con bastante calma. Enfundado en unos vaqueros desgastados, una cazadora negra y una bufanda blanca rodeándole el cuello el adolescente de diecisiete años se protegía del frío invernal. Había salido a buscar un regalo para su madre, pero no había encontrado nada que le hubiese llamado la atención y que fuese al alcance de su bolsillo. El regalo de su padre no le había supuesto gran problema, y a su hermano mayor no le había comprado nada porque no estaba en Konoha. Itachi había viajado a Francia con su novia para pasar allí las navidades y de paso celebrar su tercer aniversario. Itachi le había dejado a cargo de alimentar los peces que su amigo Kisame le regaló por su cumpleaños, por lo que tenía que ir al apartamento de su hermano una vez al día.

Su caminata se vio interrumpida al pasar frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos. El escaparate estaba lleno de televisores de varios tamaños diferentes, todos de pantalla plana. Algunos de ellos estaban apagados, pero los que se mantenían encendidos mostraban las noticias. Gracias a un pequeño altavoz junto a la puerta de entrada era posible escuchar lo que la mujer del informativo decía. Sasuke rodó la mirada con hastío al escuchar que ella hablaba nuevamente sobre el inminente fin del mundo. Hacía años que había escuchado rumores sobre el final del mundo en diciembre del 2012, pero desde hace unas semanas sólo se hablaba de eso en todas partes.

¿Quién demonios se creería semejante estupidez?

─Esto es tan triste… ─comentó una mujer a espaldas del pelinegro, hablando con otra señora. ─Pensar que no podré ver a mi pequeño crecer, y él apenas empieza a conocer el mundo.

Sasuke giró, viendo a un niño de unos seis años tomado de la mano de la mujer que habló; en su otra mano sostenía un avión de juguete que hacía volar mientras emulaba el ruido del motor con la boca.

─Yo estoy totalmente aterrada ─respondió la otra.

A su derecha, dos estudiantes que todavía vestían el uniforme hablaban entre ellas.

─Hanako, deberías confesarle tus sentimientos a Kenji. ¿Qué más da si te rechaza? De cualquier forma… mañana es el fin del mundo ─finalizó con pesar.

─Aún así… ─balbuceó su amiga con preocupación.

─¿De qué te preocupas? Para mañana a estas horas todos estaremos muertos. Es más, yo que tú le entregaría mi virginidad, y sin protección.

La otra se ruborizó totalmente por el descaro de su amiga al decir algo así en la calle, donde podía ser escuchada por cualquiera. Pero claro, no le importaba cometer imprudencias con la excusa de que al día siguiente todo el mundo habría dejado de existir.

Uchiha pensó que ya había escuchado bastantes estupideces en cuestión de un par de minutos. ¿Qué no veían que todo era falso? ¡No había ningún fin del mundo!

Ya habían anunciado el fin del mundo una vez detrás de otra y siempre habían fallado. ¿Es que no se cansaban de equivocarse? Sólo conseguían asustar a la gente e impulsarla a cometer estupideces; algunas personas se asustaban tanto que incluso llegaban a suicidarse el día antes de la catástrofe.

Ni los propios medios se ponían de acuerdo a la hora de contar cuál sería el final de la tierra. Algunos decían que el sol explotaría y crearía tal onda expansiva que arrasaría con la tierra, otros decían que caería una lluvia de meteoritos y ocurriría algo semejante a lo que pasó en la época de los dinosaurios, otros afirmaban que un meteorito de mayor tamaño que la tierra impactaría contra ésta, dejándola reducida a nada, otros que un gran temblor asolaría la tierra acompañados de tsunamis al tiempo que todos los volcanes entraban en erupción, y así un sin fin de tonterías más.

Él tenía un concepto muy diferente del fin del mundo. Cuando el once de marzo del año pasado hubo ese terremoto y tsunami que se cobró tantas vidas ahí en Japón, para todas aquellas personas que vivieron esa catástrofe y murieron, sin duda fue el fin del mundo. Cuando había un huracán o un volcán entraba en erupción, para todas aquellas personas fallecidas ese había sido el fin del mundo.

Definitivamente el mundo estaba patas arriba. La humanidad parecía perder los valores y buenos sentimientos a pasos agigantados. A estas alturas de la vida era más fácil recibir un golpe o un insulto, a un "Gracias" o un "Por favor".

Sintió una vibración en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, volviéndole a la realidad. Había recibido un SMS. Al sacar su teléfono móvil no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver de quién se trataba. La palabra "Dobe" se mostraba en la pantalla junto al dibujo de un sobre pequeño. Rápidamente abrió el mensaje:

"_Nos __vemos __a __las __once __donde __siempre. __Irán __todos, __¡así __que __ni __pienses __en __negarte, __teme!_"

Sí… el mundo estaba bastante jodido, pero a menudo pensaba que si existieran más personas como Naruto el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor. Aunque eso nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Guardó el móvil y aceleró el paso para llegar pronto a casa y así tener al menos tiempo para cenar algo antes de ir con Uzumaki y los demás.

Llegó con media hora de retraso al lugar donde habían quedado. Cuando había recibido el mensaje se encontraba bastante lejos de casa, y al tomar un autobús para ir donde sus amigos se vio atrapado en un pequeño atasco. Chasqueó la lengua al pensar que hubiese llegado más pronto caminando, pero la noche se estaba volviendo demasiado fría.

Ingresó en el local, se trataba de una discoteca no muy grande. Sabiendo dónde se encontrarían los demás, caminó en dirección contraria a la pista de baile hasta llegar a una zona más tranquila donde había mesas rodeadas de cómodos sillones negros. A excepción de algún cumpleaños, rara vez podían reunirse todos, y hoy no era el cumpleaños de ninguno de ellos. El más cercano era el de Hinata, el día veintisiete, pero todavía faltaba una semana para eso.

Oh, no… ¿No me digas que se estaban reuniendo porque…?

─¡Sasuke-kun, aquí! ─la voz de Sakura se escuchó por sobre la música que en esa zona no era muy alta.

¿No me digas que se estaban reuniendo porque mañana supuestamente era el fin del mundo?

Contuvo las ganas de golpearse la frente con una mano y avanzó hacia ellos. De inmediato todos le saludaron, unos con más efusividad que otros. Se retiró la bufanda y la cazadora, dejándolas reposando sobre un sillón vació cercano, junto a las chaquetas de sus compañeros. Una sencilla camisa de color gris claro era lo único que le cubría el torso.

─¡Llegas tarde'ttebayo, Sasuke!

Reconoció al instante la reprochante voz de su rubio amigo. Al verle, se molestó un par de segundos en estudiarlo completamente con la mirada, aunque de forma disimulada. Naruto vestía una sudadera con gorro de color naranja que tenía pinta de abrigar bastante, y también unos vaqueros, aunque los de Uzumaki eran de un azul claro. Dio un fugaz vistazo al resto, comprobando que todos vestían bastante informales.

─Lo bueno se hace esperar ─respondió por fin, sabiendo que ese comentario molestaría a su mejor amigo.

Efectivamente, vio a Naruto fruncir el ceño y hacer una mueca de berrinche. Sonrió internamente, divertido con aquello.

─¡Sasuke-kun, estás tan guapo…! ─exclamó Ino levantándose de su lugar y acercándose al nombrado para tomarle del brazo.

Uchiha la miró sin expresión alguna, como si ya estuviese totalmente acostumbrado a aquello. Después observó a los demás.

─¿Por qué nos hemos reunido hoy?

─¿Acaso no lo sabes? ─Naruto se puso de pie mientras tomaba uno de tantos botellines de cerveza de la mesa y se acercaba a su amigo. ─Esto es una despedida'ttebayo. Mañana es el fin del mundo ─explicó pasándole el botellín que previamente había pedido para el pelinegro.

Sasuke lo tomó en silencio y dio un par de largos tragos antes de hablar, ignorando que Ino seguía totalmente pegada a él en su otro brazo. Como había sospechado, se estaban reuniendo por eso.

─Qué estupidez ─pronunció con fastidio. ─Sería típico de ti creerte algo tan absurdo, pero no del resto.

─¿¡Qué! ─casi gritó Naruto con irritación.

Pero el pelinegro le ignoró y envió una mirada a Neji, y éste, pareciendo entender lo que Sasuke le cuestionaba con sólo tener los ojos negros observándole, habló.

─No me creo nada de este asunto, pero Hinata-sama insistió en que viniera.

El pelinegro pareció conforme con aquella excusa. Neji siempre había sido un tipo inteligente, y no lo imaginaba creyendo estúpidos bulos.

A continuación miró a Shikamaru, el cual también se excusó con su típico tono de voz perezoso.

─Yo tampoco me lo creo. Sólo sacan estos rumores por negocios. Es tan problemático…

─¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? ─quiso saber.

Antes de que Nara siquiera abriera la boca, Ino eliminó la distancia para contestarle en un susurro al oído.

─Porque Temari-san también va a venir. Shikamaru y ella están saliendo desde hace unos días.

Conforme la noche avanzaba, Sasuke descubrió que efectivamente Shikamaru salía con Temari, pues en cuanto visualizaron a la rubia acercarse, Nara se despidió de ellos y se marchó con la chica. También notó que al parecer Lee y Sakura se gustaban, pues se habían sentado solos en otro sillón y hablaban con los rostros innecesariamente cerca. La siempre tímida Hinata había estado todo el tiempo muy cerca de Naruto, mirándole más de lo acostumbrado. Ino no le había soltado desde que llegó y empezaba a cansarse. Neji y Tenten también habían optado por sentarse en otro sillón, y aunque era ella quien más hablaba, a Hyuuga se le veía cómodo con la chica. Kiba invitó a los que quedaban a ir a la barra o a la pista para encontrar un ligue, pero Naruto negó y a continuación Sasuke también lo hizo, siendo imitado por las dos chicas que continuaban con ellos. Finalmente se marcharon Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Sai.

Sasuke notaba algo raro en el ambiente, era como si esa noche nadie tuviera pudor alguno de hacer lo que fuera. Jamás había visto a tantas parejas besarse o meterse mano con semejante descaro, también había algunos chicos y chicas que bailaban sin camiseta en la pista. Y en un momento que fue al servicio, en el breve trayecto hasta tres chicas se le acercaron para hacerle propuestas bastante subidas de todo, cada una ofreciéndose de forma más descarada que la anterior. No es que nunca antes se le hubiese acercado una chica, pero normalmente se mostraban tímidas. Uchiha las rechazó sin consideración alguna, y pudo comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todos estaban actuando de forma despreocupada y sin vergüenza alguna al ser la supuesta última noche de sus vidas. Al parecer nadie quería irse al otro mundo sin echar antes un buen polvo, o varios.

Volviendo con los demás se cruzó con Naruto, y supo que éste también iba al baño. Le siguió con la mirada, y pudo ver cómo una chica se le colgaba al rubio del cuello, rozándose con él de forma insistente, y cómo tras susurrarle algo al oído amenazaba con besarle. Por acto reflejo avanzó un paso para detener aquello, pero Uzumaki fue más rápido al sujetarla de los hombros y alejarla sin mucho cuidado para continuar su camino.

Llegando a los sillones, Hinata también se encaminó hacia los servicios. Tomó asiento, apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo y soltando un suspiro. Era una lástima que él no creyera ciegamente que esa sería la última noche de su vida, porque quizá se atrevería a actuar sin preocuparse por las consecuencias, podría hacer alguna locura o cumplir algún deseo oculto.

Arrugó el entrecejo al sentir un repentino peso en la piernas, el cual identificó como su rubia amiga.

─Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué tan solo? ─preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. ─Es nuestra última noche, ¿por qué no vivimos al máximo el tiempo que queda y hacemos algo… divertido? ─sugirió toqueteando el primer botón de la camisa del adolescente.

Uchiha le dedicó una mirada ceñuda, queriendo darle a entender que no le gustaba aquella cercanía, pero como ella parecía no querer comprenderlo, le sujetó la muñeca para detenerla.

─Que no te dé vergüenza, Sasuke-kun ─le animó Yamanaka sin borrar su sonrisa. Tomando la mano libre del pelinegro la movió para que le acariciara el muslo, guiándole con su propia mano. ─Hinata y Naruto no volverán, así que nadie nos interrumpirá.

Tan pronto Sasuke comprendió el significado de aquella última frase, giró la cabeza en un intento de poder vislumbrar las puertas de los aseos aún sabiendo que a esa distancia era imposible distinguir si Hinata y Naruto estaban juntos en ese momento. Ignoró totalmente que justo en el momento en que Ino se había acercado para besarle en los labios él había girado la cabeza, dejando a la chica con las ganas.

─¿Sasuke-kun?

Sin miramiento alguno el adolescente se puso de pie, casi tirando a la rubia al suelo.

─Me voy a casa ─informó, más que nada para que ella no le fuera a seguir.

Terminó el contenido de su tercer botellín de cerveza y miró la hora, eran las tres y media de la madrugada.

─¿Cómo que te vas a casa? ─interrogó Ino.

Pero él la ignoró y con calma se puso la cazadora y la bufanda, viendo después que Hinata llegaba, recogía su chaqueta y tras despedirse casi en un susurro se marchaba. Se sintió algo desconcertado. Segundos después apareció Naruto, diciendo que también se marchaba. Irremediablemente Sasuke sospechó que su amigo iba a buscar a la chica; quizá estaban saliendo por separado para no llamar la atención.

Y la rubia pareció pensar lo mismo por lo que dijo a continuación.

─Ay, Naruto, a mí no me podéis engañar ─esbozó una pícara sonrisa, echando su larga coleta hacia atrás en un gesto coqueto. ─Vas a pasar la noche con Hinata, ¿cierto? Trátala bien, ¿entendido?

Uzumaki arqueó ambas cejas, casi espantado con aquellas palabras.

─¿Qué? ─medio gritó. ─No voy con Hinata, me voy a casa dattebayo.

A Ino no le quedó más remedio que creerle al ver la seria expresión del chico.

─Ah… Yo creí que…

Pero Sasuke no se quedó más tiempo para escuchar. Sin decir nada se fue de allí. Vaya noche más desastrosa, la gran mayoría estaba cumpliendo sus fantasías y viviendo el momento al máximo, mientras que él caminaba solo hacia su hogar.

Quizá debería de haberse conformado con alguna de las chicas que se le habían ofrecido tan "tímidamente". Tal vez Ino, después de todo ella era rubia y de ojos azules.

No, no, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando? Todas esas estupideces del fin del mundo le estaban comenzando a afectar.

Con un poco de suerte, realmente sí llegaría el fin del mundo y así no tendría que ver a Hinata y Naruto tomados de la mano a partir de ahora.

Un agarre en su codo derecho acompañado de un brusco tirón le hizo girar abruptamente, encontrándose de lleno con unos ojos azules que le observaban con cierto enfado.

─¿Acaso eres sordo? ¡Te estoy llamando desde que te vi a lo lejos, y tú ni caso, teme!

Sasuke parpadeó confuso. ¿No debería de estar el rubio con Hinata?

─¿Naruto? ─musitó, pero enseguida recobró la compostura y mostró un rostro serio. ─Te estaba ignorando ─mintió.

Uzumaki se sintió molesto, pero casi al instante esa expresión desapareció. Era la última noche de sus vidas, no debían perder el tiempo peleando. Mientras que el pelinegro esperó un insulto que no llegó, por un momento pensó que tendrían una de las discusiones infantiles tan comunes entre ellos.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─preguntó. Naruto vivía en dirección contraria.

─Quería hablar contigo'ttebayo ─su amigo no dijo nada, indicándole que le escuchaba, y eso le puso ligeramente nervioso. ─Pero… aquí no. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más… privado?

Envió una mirada de sospecha al de ojos azules. ¿Privado? Estaban en una calle totalmente desolada, nadie escucharía nada, ¿por qué no se lo decía ahí mismo? Además, habían tenido tiempo de hablar todo el rato que estuvieron en la discoteca, ¿tenían que hablar precisamente ahora? La noche estaba muy fría y quería marcharse ya a casa.

─No me mires así, Sasuke. Sólo lo digo porque hace mucho frío y…

─Podemos ir a mi casa que está más cerca, pero sé silencioso, dobe, mis padres duermen.

─¡No te lo voy a decir en casa de tus padres'ttebayo! ─exclamó entre asustado y avergonzado.

El otro le regañó con una severa mirada por alzar la voz.

─¿Entonces a dónde quieres que vayamos, idiota?

Naruto guardó silencio, pues en realidad no se le ocurría un lugar donde ir para poder estar solos y refugiados del frío.

─Ya sé ─volvió a decir Sasuke. ─Tengo las llaves del apartamento de Itachi, podemos ir allí.

Al instante una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Él sabía que Itachi no estaba en Japón, pues Sasuke se lo contó hace tres días.

Ambos retomaron el camino en silencio. Naruto metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera mientras observaba las luces y adornos navideños por todas partes. Siempre había adorado la navidad, para él eran unas fechas alegres, pero en ese momento no podía disfrutarlas al cien por cien. Soltó un largo suspiro acompañado de una pequeña nube de vaho.

─Sasuke'ttebayo, ¿no estás preocupado por lo de mañana? ─tras unos segundos de silencio continuó hablando. ─Te confieso que también siento temor. Hay tantas cosas que me habría gustado hacer… y ya no podré.

─Naruto ─le llamó con paciencia. ─Todo es una mentira, sólo es un negocio, ¿no lo entiendes? Es como aquel rumor de que el papel higiénico iba a desaparecer(*), todo fue un negocio.

El de ojos azules se mostró irritado al instante.

─¡Sasuke! ¡Yo estoy hablando en serio y tú te pones a hablar del papel higiénico!

─¡Yo también estoy hablando en serio! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Cada vez que anuncian el fin del mundo, se crean libros, webs, programas de televisión, películas o cualquier cosa que hable de eso. Qué casualidad que después de anunciar el fin del mundo para este año, crearon una película llamada "2012" ─rodó los ojos con hastío. ─Todo este tema fue una gran publicidad para la película, ¿no te parece?

Pero Uzumaki seguía obstinado, y no hizo el menor caso a las palabras de su amigo.

─No puedo creer que realmente no creas que vamos a morir. Pensaba que eras como Neji y Shikamaru que dicen que no se lo creen, pero en el fondo sé que no es así porque hoy actuaban diferente a como siempre lo hacen. ¡Todo el mundo actúa diferente esta noche!

─Pues mañana todo el mundo se arrepentirá de lo que hizo hoy, excepto yo ─fue todo lo que dijo.

Naruto masculló varios insultos hacia el otro, frustrado por la incredulidad del pelinegro. ¡Sasuke se creía siempre que lo sabía todo! Ingresaron en un edificio al que no reparó mucho en la construcción por estar inmerso en su tarea. Subieron en ascensor hasta la tercera planta. Después caminaron hasta el final del pasillo donde gracias a una copia de la llave, Sasuke abrió una puerta color caoba.

El rubio ingresó detrás de su amigo, cerrando la puerta a su paso, y sólo pudo observar satisfecho el interior. La sala poseía una gran puerta doble de cristal con balcón que seguramente de día dejaría entrar muchísima luz, dos sofás de piel de color negro, y entre ellos una pequeña mesa de cristal. También divisó una gran estantería de libros, pero sin duda lo que más le gustó fue el televisor de plasma de considerable tamaño, probablemente de cuarenta y siete pulgadas.

Al ver a Sasuke quitarse la chaqueta, dejándola con una elegancia natural en él sobre uno de los sofás y después acercarse al termostato de la calefacción para encenderlo, tuvo la tentación de ir a recorrer todo el apartamento. Pero finalmente se decantó por acercarse al televisor y encenderlo.

─Estaría bien tener una así en casa dattebayo ─comentó con una leve risita.

Uchiha se cruzó de brazos en silencio, observando al otro. Se suponía que estaban allí porque iban a hablar de algo importante, pero ese dobe ahora parecía estar obsesionado con el televisor de plasma, cambiando canales sin descanso con el mando a distancia que había encontrado sobre la mesita de cristal. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo en un canal donde se anunciaba un desodorante en espray para hombre que atraía a las mujeres que lo olían, y Sasuke contuvo otra vez las ganas de golpearse la frente con una mano al ver que tras el anuncio se mostraban una llamativas letras que decían: "Feliz fin del mundo"

Él tenía razón, todo ese jodido asunto sólo era publicidad. Eso era el colmo, ahora se supone que todos los hombres del mundo debían de creer que comprando ese desodorante tendrían un feliz fin del mundo, y además los incitaban a desmadrarse. ¡Qué estupidez!

Pero salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar el comentario desganado de Naruto.

─¿Será un buen desodorante? Debería comprarlo.

El otro reprimió un suspiro y le envió una seria mirada.

─Es por idiotas como tú que todos esos listillos hacen un buen negocio con el asunto del fin del mundo.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron en un falso enfado. Tan acostumbrado estaba a ser insultado por su amigo que en realidad no le afectaba tanto como aparentaba.

─¡Atrévete a repetirlo, grandísimo teme! ─retó.

─Claro ─se encogió de hombros. ─Eres idiota.

Naruto infló las mejillas y arrugó el entrecejo de una forma que a Sasuke interiormente se le hizo graciosa. Pero sin protestar nada más, dejó el mando sobre la mesilla de cristal y se fue a explorar el resto del apartamento, como había sido su deseo inicial. Un baño, una cocina, una habitación repleta de cajas y algunos aparatos de gimnasia, y finalmente un dormitorio.

El pelinegro le concedió unos cortos minutos a su amigo para que explorara a sus anchas, sabiendo la naturaleza curiosa de ese tonto. Cuando pensó que ya había husmeado demasiado, fue a buscarle. Le encontró en el dormitorio, observando ensimismado la gran pecera que allí se hallaba iluminada con unas tenues luces. La habitación estaba en penumbras, se podía ver sin dar la luz gracias a la excesiva iluminación que había en la calle, pero aún así pulsó el interruptor.

Cuatro peces de tonos plateados y rojizos habían captado totalmente la atención de los ojos azules, ondeando las rizadas colas con elegancia al nadar entre las algas falsas de la gran pecera rectangular. Era tan grande que Naruto estaba casi seguro de que él cabría ahí. Parpadeó cuando la luz le cegó por un segundo, y al girar vio a Sasuke a unos pasos de distancia.

─Tu hermano es raro'ttebayo. ¿Quién tendría semejante pecera en el dormitorio?

El otro no respondió a la pregunta, sin darle demasiada importancia a aquello.

─Por un momento había pensado que teníamos que hablar de algo importante, pero sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo ─comentó sin mucho interés.

Nada más escuchar eso, el de marcas en las mejillas se enderezó y paseó la mirada a su alrededor.

─Sólo hay un dormitorio ─dijo, haciendo pensar a Sasuke que no había escuchado lo anterior.

─En realidad había dos, pero uno de los dormitorios decidieron dejarlo como… algo así como un pequeño gimnasio.

─¿Y yo dónde dormiré?

Sasuke únicamente pudo parpadear ante el desconcierto de escuchar aquello, aunque no lo mostró.

─¿Dormir? Pensé que sólo íbamos a hablar.

─¡Oye, mal amigo! ─protestó. ─Hace mucho frío afuera y es muy tarde ─al ver que el pelinegro abría la boca, seguramente para recordarle que él muchas veces se había marchado a casa casi cuando amanecía y nunca le había supuesto un problema, prosiguió. ─Además, estas son nuestras últimas horas juntos dattebayo.

Iba a recordarle a Naruto por infinita vez lo idiota que era por creer semejante tontería, pero quedó mudo cuando éste cortó la distancia entre ambos, deteniéndose tan cerca que tuvo la tentación de retroceder un paso. No supo qué pensar cuando vio al rubio desabotonarle de abajo a arriba la camisa con palpable torpeza. Apenas rozó el tercer botón cuando le detuvo sujetándole ambas manos con las suyas. A pesar de que las manos de Naruto estaban frías, sintió las suyas arder al contacto, agradable desde su punto de vista.

─¿Se pude saber qué estás haciendo?

Su voz no tuvo ningún tono en concreto, pero se sentía desconcertado. Naruto y él eran muy buenos amigos, y tenían bastante confianza, pero nunca se habían desnudado el uno al otro, eso era raro.

─Sólo quería hablar contigo, pero… ─comenzó a decir Naruto en voz baja, casi balbuceando por los nervios que sentía. Las manos le temblaban a pesar de estar siendo sujetadas por las de su amigo, el corazón le latía frenético y sentía el rostro arder. ─Ah… no sé cómo decirlo ─musitó con torpeza.

Tenía miedo. Su empeño por estar a solas con Sasuke no era por una tontería, sino porque ansiaba confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero tenía tal certeza en que iba a ser rechazado que no podía articular las palabras indicadas. Aunque por otro lado, esa era su última noche, la última oportunidad de decir sus sentimientos, la última oportunidad que tenía para poder probar al menos una vez la boca de Sasuke. Pero si era rechazado como sospechaba, serían unas últimas horas de su vida muy deprimentes.

Pero él nunca se había caracterizado por rendirse ante las adversidades, no al menos durante mucho tiempo.

Lo intentaría.

─Quiero… ─musitó, y enseguida tomó aire para soltarlo todo de un tirón. ─Quiero dormir contigo'ttebayo.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja de forma imperceptible, sin comprender porqué el dobe se mostraba tan tenso. Finalmente cabeceó ligeramente, aceptando. De niños habían dormido juntos en algunas ocasiones, así que no sería tan extraño hacerlo ahora. ¿O sí?

Al ver el rubor en las bronceadas mejillas, tuvo la sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando. Naruto le miraba fijamente, con una intensidad que le estremecía. Recapacitando en que estaban innecesariamente cerca, retrocedió un paso, pero no pudo soltarle las manos porque Naruto se lo impidió sujetando las suyas con firmeza.

─Sasuke…

El nombrado sintió ese susurro excesivamente cerca, tan cerca que el aliento de Naruto golpeó de lleno en sus labios. La primera reacción que tuvo fue querer alejarse, pero lo hizo con tal brusquedad que cayó hacia atrás, por suerte la cama estaba cerca y terminó sentado sobre ella. Totalmente desconcertado levantó la mirada, descubriendo a Naruto con una extraña expresión en la cara, recordándole a un niño pequeño arrepentido de haber hecho una travesura. Después le vio rascarse la cabeza en un claro gesto avergonzado, mientras que él terminaba de procesar la cercanía que hasta hace unos segundos habían tenido sus bocas, casi a punto de rozarse.

─Naruto…

─¡Sé que esto te parecerá muy violento! ─exclamó Naruto de pronto, interrumpiéndole y hablando innecesariamente alto. ─Soy otro hombre, y tú eres un teme amargado'ttebayo, ¡pero no me quiero morir sin hacerlo!

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, pero ni él estaba seguro de si lo había hecho por ser insultado o por el desconcierto de no entender nada, cosa que empezaba a molestarle.

─Lo único violento aquí es tu forma de hablar. ¿Por qué estás gritando? Te escucho perfectamente, idiota.

─Es que…

─Y no vuelvas a hablar sobre el supuesto fin del mundo otra vez o te echaré de una patada ─aseguró, cansado de ese tema.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio de fruncir el ceño, frustrado y enojado.

─¡Siempre crees que tienes la razón en todo! ¿Y si de verdad mañana nos morimos todos? ¿Y si realmente es el fin del mundo? ¡No volveremos a vernos nunca más! ¡No podré decirte que te quiero!

Inmediatamente los ojos azules y los negros se abrieron sorprendidos, observándose mutuamente. Naruto por haberlo dicho precisamente cuando no lo tenía planeado, y Sasuke por escuchar semejantes palabras.

Pero el pánico se disipó pronto de Uzumaki, pensando que ya que lo había dicho, no sería muy difícil hacer el resto, o al menos intentarlo. Se inclinó hasta apoyar las manos en el colchón, a ambos lados de las piernas de su amigo. Sus rostros volvieron a quedar muy cerca, respirando sobre la boca del contrario. Espero unos escasos pero prudentes segundos por si al pelinegro se le ocurría apartarle, y al no ocurrir nada, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y presionó con suavidad sus labios con los que anhelaba tocar. Inmediatamente le azotó una oleada de calor, juntándose especialmente en sus mejillas y orejas. Se sentía tan avergonzado, era como si repentinamente la confianza forjada con el paso de los años entre Sasuke y él hubiese desaparecido.

Tras unos segundos, se enderezó y se alejó un par pasos, siendo seguido por el pelinegro que se puso de pie con rapidez. Pensó que le diría algo o le reclamaría, pero solamente hubo un pesado silencio.

Naruto nuevamente volvió a sacar valor para hablar, ahora con más determinación que antes. Se notaba en su expresión.

─Sé que estás enfadado, y entiendo si no quieres volver a verme en las horas que nos quedan de vida, ¡pero tenía que hacerlo! No pensaba morir sin haber dicho lo que siento.

El pelinegro no supo qué decir en un primer momento. ¿Todo aquello era cierto? ¿Naruto iba en serio? Pero tras salir de la sorpresa inicial pudo articular algo, utilizando un tono sereno.

─Me parece que el asunto del fin del mundo te ha afectado demasiado. ¿Te estás escuchando?

─¡Sé lo que he dicho'ttebayo! ─rebatió. ─He dicho que te quiero, ¿acaso no he sido claro? Se supone que de los dos, tú eres el inteligente.

A Sasuke le habría gustado responder con un comentario socarrón que seguramente habría hecho enfurecer al dobe, pero el asunto realmente parecía serio.

─Puedo aceptar que pienses que el asunto del fin del mundo es mentira, ¡pero de ninguna manera pienso aceptar que también creas que mis palabras son mentira dattebayo! ─sin darle tiempo a su amigo de siquiera abrir la boca, continuó hablando. ─Eso sería una broma de muy mal gusto, y además, jamás podría besar a alguien a quien no quiero.

El otro rememoró que aquella noche, cuando esa chica se le insinuó a Naruto de forma descarada, éste la había rechazado sin miramientos. Aquello era un punto a favor para creerle.

─No estoy enfadado, dobe. Y por supuesto, yo soy el más inteligente de los dos, por eso no puedo entender a qué viene esta confesión repentina –avanzó un paso, y notó en Naruto la tentación de retroceder uno. –Si de verdad me quieres, no entiendo porqué has esperado hasta el último momento para decirlo.

─Porque sabía que esto pasaría, y no quería perderte. Eres mi mejor amigo, Sasuke.

Y de nuevo se hizo el silencio. Naruto no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Sasuke decía que no estaba enfadado, así que no había de qué preocuparse, ¿cierto? Tomó aire antes de hablar con repentina calma, casi con resignación.

─Sólo… déjame dormir contigo, prometo que no haré nada raro dattebayo.

Uchiha volvió a asentir, y en un intento de romper el tenso ambiente, quiso molestar un poco a Naruto.

─No tengo pijama para ti, Itachi no usa. Pero si quieres puedes usar alguno de su novia.

Esbozó una sonrisita socarrona que no le duró mucho, ya que la sudadera de Naruto impactó de lleno en su cara. La sujetó con ambas manos para retirarla de inmediato, pero el característico olor del rubio penetró de lleno en su nariz, dejándole con la mente en blanco y a punto de ponerse a olfatear con desesperación como si fuese un perro. Pero reaccionando a tiempo la dejó sobre la cama. Al llevar la mirada al frente, se topó de lleno con el bronceado torso.

Naruto no era excesivamente musculoso. Ambos tenían una anatomía parecida en ese aspecto, tenían los músculos ligeramente marcados, especialmente los de los brazos.

Su mirada recayó en el cierre del pantalón, esperando interiormente el momento en que Uzumaki los bajara. Casi de inmediato apartó la mirada de forma disimulada, pero no supo que lo hizo demasiado tarde y su amigo se había dado cuenta. Escuchó unas suaves pisadas acercarse y un suave tirón en la camisa, descubriendo que se trataba de Naruto que había vuelto a acercarse y había retomado la tarea de desabotonarle la camisa. En esta ocasión no se negó, sintiendo el estómago ligeramente encogido por unos indeseables nervios. Movió ligeramente los brazos para que la camisa se deslizara sola hasta el suelo, quedando en igualdad de condiciones con su amigo.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza cuando un cálido aliento le acarició el cuello, estremeciéndole. Las manos de Naruto se posaron en su espalda, presionando las palmas con firmeza, dejándole la certeza de que quedarían marcadas en su blanca piel. Después, la boca de su compañero se acopló ansiosa con la suya, sin rastro de la timidez anterior. Y él le correspondió con la misma intensidad, enredando sus lenguas en una danza de húmedas caricias eróticas. Posó también las manos en la espalda del rubio, deslizándolas hacia abajo hasta detenerlas en la cintura, y entonces atrajo a Naruto hacia él.

─Sa… Sasuke… ─logró pronunciar de forma ahogada en medio del beso, pero parecía que el mencionado no quería dejar libre su lengua. ─Mn…

Notando a su amigo bastante reacio a escucharle, caminó lentamente hacia delante, obligando a Sasuke a retroceder a cada paso que él daba. En menos de cinco pasos ambos habían caído sobre la cama, rompiendo inevitablemente aquel contacto que les había dejado con los labios algo enrojecidos. Apenas se tomaron unos segundos para recuperar ligeramente el aliento. Enseguida Uzumaki volvió al ataque, temiendo que Sasuke pudiera echarse atrás de pronto.

Quería estar con Sasuke aquella noche, deseaba sentirle por completo, demostrarle sus sentimientos. Desde que descubrió sus sentimientos los mantuvo ocultos por temor al rechazo, pero tener conocimiento de las pocas horas de vida que le quedaban a la tierra fue un gran impulso para superar el miedo.

Era ahora o nunca.

Largos minutos después, ambos estaban desnudos. Naruto boca abajo y con la cintura un poco alzada, y Sasuke tras él besándole y lamiéndole con avidez el cuello, la espalda y los glúteos, como si su piel ligeramente sudada tuviera el mejor sabor del mundo. El rubio sentía todo su cuerpo temblar de excitación, su respiración era rápida y jadeante, delatando cuánto le gustaba todo aquello. La magia se rompió cuando sintió desaparecer todo contacto entre ambos, y con los azules ojos entrecerrados pudo ver una blanca mano abriendo un cajón de la mesa de noche y tras hurgar un poco entre la ropa interior de Itachi sacar un bote de lubricante.

Pasó saliva de forma sonora, pensando lo que venía a continuación. Su corazón palpitó acelerado cuando una mano de su compañero le acarició brevemente la parte baja de la espalda.

─Relájate, Naruto.

Por algún motivo desconocido aquellas palabras causaron el efecto contrario, haciéndole sentir doblemente nervioso. Enterró el rostro en la almohada cuando un dedo bañado en lubricante toqueteó su entrada ligeramente hasta introducirse despacio. No era doloroso gracias al lubricante, pero sí muy incómodo, sobre todo cuando comenzó a moverse. Estaba frío, y sentirse húmedo ahí abajo no era muy agradable, pero conforme aquel dígito se movía, el gel empezaba a calentarse. Empezaba a pensar que aquello se sentía bien, cuando otro dedo se unió a la dilatación, volviendo la conocida incomodidad acompañada de dolor.

No soltó ninguna queja, pero su malestar se exteriorizó con una respiración ruidosa y errática que llegó a oídos de Sasuke. Obedeciendo a su amigo, intentó relajarse.

La dilatación continuó, y la otra mano que le acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda envolvió el miembro semierecto del rubio, acariciándolo y toqueteándolo. Sasuke supo que lo estaba haciendo bien al percibir más relajado el cuerpo bajo el suyo y escuchar unos tenues sonidos de satisfacción. Cuando sospechó que estaría lo suficientemente dilatado, retiró los tres dedos que hasta el momento habían estado ensanchando aquel lugar que le recibiría.

Se tomó un momento para observar a Naruto como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, con sumo detalle, otorgándole especial atención al trasero ligeramente alzado y las piernas abiertas entre las que se encontraba arrodillado. Pensó en penetrarle en ese momento, interiormente más ansioso de lo que aparentaba, pero después se le antojó juguetear un poco para ver qué reacción tendría Uzumaki. Posó las manos en las nalgas de su compañero, separándolas un poco para poder introducir su miembro entre éstas y simular lentas estocadas cuando inició un vaivén de cadera.

No pasó desapercibido para él que Naruto aguantó la respiración por un instante en que apretó la colcha entre sus manos y su cuerpo se agitaba por completo. A pesar de no estar penetrándole, todavía, aquello parecía gustarle al rubio. Y a él también le estaba gustando demasiado, la sangre empezaba a acumularse en su miembro y comenzaba a mojarse con el lubricante que el cuerpo bajo suyo expulsaba. Detuvo cualquier movimiento, lo mejor sería entrar ya.

─Sasuke… ─musitó, y cuando presintió que sería penetrado, le llamó más fuerte. ─¡Sasuke!

─¡Qué! ─respondió por impulso en el mismo tono, molestándole tener una interrupción precisamente en ese momento.

Uzumaki intentó respirar hondo, y entonces habló.

─Hinata… me dijo que me ama'ttebayo ─confesó azorado. Esperó escuchar algo, pero al recibir únicamente silencio, continuó. ─Yo no sabía nada, y… cuando la escuché a ella pensé que quiero que tú me lo digas. ¿Podrías…? ¡Aunque sea mentira! Dime que me quieres.

Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no sólo por la situación en la que se encontraban ambos, también por sus palabras anteriores. Quizá había cometido la mayor estupidez de toda su vida al pedirle a Sasuke que le diga semejantes palabras. Su amigo podría enfadarse y detener todo, dejándole con las ganas. Estaba exigiéndole demasiado, primero le presionaba para tener sexo, y no contento con eso ahora quería que le profesara amor con palabras.

¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

No pudo continuar insultándose mentalmente al escuchar el característico "click" del tapón del lubricante al ser cerrado. Curioso estuvo a punto de girar la cabeza para ver, hasta que volvió a ser nuevamente agarrado por la cintura y ahogó un grito mezcla de sorpresa y dolor cuando la dureza de Sasuke se abrió paso despacio entre sus carnes. Agarró la colcha con saña e inconscientemente hizo su cuerpo hacia delante, queriendo parar el dolor punzante que parecía ascender por su columna, pero Uchiha fue más rápido y afirmó el agarre sobre su cuerpo, incluso atrayéndole hacia él para entrar de una vez.

Naruto dejó escapar un quejido y enterró la cara en la almohada, luchando contra los espasmos esporádicos que sacudían su cuerpo. Podía sentir a Sasuke, duro, caliente y húmedo por el lubricante. La respiración agitada de su compañero llegó a sus oídos, acompañada de sutiles movimientos de cintura que delataban sus ansias por comenzar a moverse.

─Duele'ttebayo ─masculló con los dientes apretados, sabiendo que de seguir con el rostro contra la almohada moriría asfixiado.

Hubo movimiento en la cama. Al dejar de sentir las blancas manos sobre su cuerpo, sospechó que las había apoyado en el colchón. Una cálida respiración le golpeó con suavidad la oreja derecha, estremeciéndole de forma agradable y haciéndole olvidar el dolor por un fugaz instante.

─Naruto… ─murmuró con voz ronca.

El nombrado sintió erizarse los cabellos de su nuca cuando un recorrido de sutiles besos inició desde allí, descendiendo a un hombro y saltando al final de nueva cuenta a la oreja, preparado para hablar una vez más. Salió despacio y casi por completo de aquel cuerpo cálido que asfixiaba su miembro de forma deliciosa.

─Te quiero.

Y enseguida dio una fuerte estocada. Naruto le respondió con un gemido que lejos estaba de parecerse a los anteriores, esta vez fue uno placentero y acompañado de un estremecimiento que le demostró que el interior del rubio podía ser todavía más apretado a pesar de estar dentro. Inevitablemente jadeó complacido, iniciando con el ansiado vaivén.

El fin del mundo podía llegar cuando le diera la gana, porque Naruto ya era completamente feliz. Quizá parecía una colegiala enamorada, pero no le importaba, sabiendo que escuchar esas dos palabras de una persona que no te corresponde es un gran logro.

Del mismo modo que en un principio intentó arrastrar el cuerpo hacia delante para alejarse de Sasuke y el dolor que le provocaba, ahora hacía todo lo contrario. Cada vez que el pelinegro arremetía contra él, se movía hacia atrás, buscando seguirle el ritmo a su compañero y sentirle cada vez más profundamente. El dolor desaparecía a cada momento, dando cabida al placer. Y se sentía especialmente bien cuando Sasuke acompañaba los embates con hambrientos besos en el cuello y hombros, o le escuchaba jadear y gemir con voz ronca cerca de su oreja.

Se mordió el labio inferior con violencia, empeñado en hacer el menor ruido posible para escuchar únicamente a su compañero. Pero Uchiha no se lo ponía nada fácil. Alternaba el ritmo de las estocadas, a veces rápidas y menos profundas, y otras lentas, sintiéndolo hundirse completamente en su interior. Gimió complacido y su cuerpo entero tembló. Nunca sospechó que tras el dolor inicial podría sentirse así de bien. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa bobalicona al pensar durante un segundo que mañana probablemente no sería capaz de sentarse sin maldecir a Sasuke.

Pero… ¡ah! ¡No había un mañana! No había problema en pedir más.

─Sasuke… ─pronunció en un sonoro jadeo. ─M-más fuerte ─pero su amigo en lugar de obedecer, disminuyó considerablemente la intensidad de sus movimientos, y no supo si lo hizo por la sorpresa que le causó escuchar eso, o para molestarle. Con cierta torpeza y a tientas estiró un brazo hacia atrás, hasta posarla en la cintura de su compañero. ─Más fuerte, Sasuke teme. ¡No me voy a romper dattebayo! ─refunfuñó.

Inmediatamente escuchó una tenue risita jocosa expresada en algo parecido a un "¡Hun!". Arrugó el entrecejo. Maldito Sasuke bastardo, nunca perdía ninguna oportunidad para molestar. Abrió la boca para quejarse, pero en el instante en que una lengua lamió inesperadamente su columna de forma ascendente, seguido de una fuerte embestida, olvidó todo y sólo pudo entregarse al placer.

Hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Primero fue Sasuke, viniéndose en los últimos empujes en el interior de su compañero. Y seguidamente le acompañó Naruto, corriéndose copiosamente sobre la colcha de la cama, precisamente la favorita de la novia de Itachi. Pero en ese momento no importaba nada, ambos estaban agotados, sudados y satisfechos.

Una vez recobrado el aliento se separaron, y tras limpiar brevemente el desastre que habían hecho, se metieron en la cama para no coger frío. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada cuando apagaron las luces, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que gracias a la excesiva iluminación de las calles con los adornos navideños se veía bastante bien. Las paredes y el techo estaban bañados en luces de colores parpadeantes y brillantes que ahí se reflejaban.

Naruto no tardó en acomodarse sobre el hombro de Sasuke, y sin esperarlo un brazo le rodeó la espalda en respuesta. Sonrió ampliamente, pensando que no podría haber mejor forma de morir que entre los brazos de Sasuke.

─Eh, Sasuke ─le llamó con voz susurrante. Hundió el rostro en la curvatura del blanco cuello, aspirando su aroma varonil mezclado con sudor y olor a sexo. ─Sé mi novio.

Nunca había tenido el valor de decir aquello, pero ahora había sido capaz de decirlo con calma y sin molestos nervios haciéndole tartamudear. Estaba feliz. Estaba tan feliz que no había reparado totalmente en la posibilidad de que Sasuke quizá no se sentía bien del todo con esa situación. Estaba siendo terriblemente egoísta. Él que siempre había procurado el bienestar de sus personas queridas antes que el suyo propio. Quizá el asunto del fin del mundo sí le había alterado demasiado. Se ocultó con más ahínco en el cuello de su amigo, avergonzado con su actitud. Prefería que todo se mantuviera en silencio antes que escuchar un directo y cortante "No" que le destrozaría en un segundo.

─Si lo dices de ese modo… ─bisbiseó Uchiha.

El rubio dejó de lamentarse en su mente para apartarse un poco y poder ver a su compañero. Sonrió al verle apartar la mirada en un claro gesto avergonzado, recordando que le había visto hacer eso alguna vez siendo todavía unos niños. Entonces estuvo seguro de que esa era la forma que tuvo Sasuke de decirle "Sí".

Tomando desprevenido al pelinegro, atrapó sus labios en un beso impaciente y lleno de renovada energía. Después volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro mientras emitía una risita de pura felicidad, sintiendo la mano de Sasuke moverse de forma distraída por su espalda. De continuar así se dormiría pronto arrullado por esas caricias, pero una voz le impidió hacerlo.

─¿De verdad no sabías que Hinata está enamorada de ti?

─No ─respondió con simpleza.

─¿Ni siquiera lo habías sospechado alguna vez?

─¿Debería? Hinata no es nada obvia'ttebayo ─aseguró.

Sasuke rodó la mirada con repentino hastío por el carácter inocente y despistado del rubio. Para todos estaba claro que desde que eran unos niños Hinata suspiraba por Naruto. Esa costumbre de sonrojarse en exceso y desmayarse cuando le veía no era nada normal. Y ahora resultaba que este tonto nunca sospechó nada. Sin duda Naruto era…

─Tan dobe… ─completó en un susurro.

Pero después alzó una de las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa, siendo embargado por una sensación de tranquilidad. Hacía escasas horas atrás estaba enojado pensando que Hinata y Naruto pasarían la noche juntos, pero las cosas habían dado un giro bastante sorprendente.

Al cabeza hueca siempre se le había dado bien sorprender a la gente.

Miró abajo al escuchar a Uzumaki reír, pero sólo pudo ver unos mechones rubios.

─¿Qué es tan gracioso?

─De repente estaba pensando que me habría gustado ver la reacción de tu hermano si supiera lo que hemos hecho en su cama'ttebayo. Nunca he visto a Itachi enfadado.

Los ojos negros se abrieron un poco más al escucharle, reparando tontamente que en efecto esa no su cama y mucho menos la de Naruto.

─Mañana limpiaremos todo ─fue lo que dijo por respuesta.

Naruto cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir al sentir los párpados pesados. Mañana no habría nada que limpiar, porque mañana todo dejaría de existir.

─Claro'ttebayo ─aún así musitó aquello.

**2012** SasukexNaruto **2012**

Los ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, y tras recibir una inesperada luz cegadora volvieron a cerrarse con firmeza. Lo intentó una vez más, descubriendo que era la luz del sol que se colaba por la gran ventana. Por la iluminación de la habitación seguramente la mañana estaría muy avanzada.

El reloj de la mesita de noche en ese preciso momento marcó exactamente las tres de la tarde.

Con pereza se rascó la cabeza, revolviéndose más los de por sí despeinados rubios cabellos. Estaba recostado boca abajo. Cerró los ojos y sonrió al ser consciente del brazo que le rodeaba la cintura. Preguntándose si Sasuke estaría ya despierto, abrió los ojos otra vez y con cuidado giró la cabeza al otro lado de la cama. El pelinegro mantenía los ojos cerrados, estando recostado de lado.

Sasuke ya no era un simple amigo, ahora era su novio. Sonaba tan bien…

¡Un momento!

Volvió a girar para corroborar que la hora que había visto no había sido una alucinación. En efecto, eran las tres y cuatro minutos. ¿Pero cómo…? Se suponía que a las doce de la mañana el mundo iba a desaparecer. ¿¡Qué demonios hacían vivos! No era que le desagradara estar vivo, sólo que estaba sorprendido y sobre todo no entendía nada. ¿Sería un sueño y sí estaba muerto? ¡Pero si los muertos no sueñan! ¡Qué idiota!

Todo lo despacio que sus nervios le permitieron moverse, se sentó en la cama dispuesto a ponerse de pie, pero una dolorosa punzada en su entrada le hizo volver a recostarse boca abajo. Ahora entendía porqué al despertar estaba en esa posición.

─¡Maldito Sasuke! ─masculló con los dientes apretados por el dolor en forma de palpitantes punzadas. ─¡Teme! ¡No podré sentarme en lo que queda de día'ttebayo! ─rezongó para sí mismo.

─¿Quién dijo anoche que no se iba a romper, usuratonkachi? ─cuando el otro giró a verle de evidente mal humor, le dedicó una sonrisita burlona, sabiendo que lograría molestarle más. ─No te quejes, después de todo no hice nada que no quisieras.

La última frase pareció hacer reaccionar a Uzumaki sobre algo. Confesó todo y presionó a Sasuke para hacer todo eso porque supuestamente el fin llegaba hoy, ¡pero no había llegado! ¿Ahora qué demonios iba a pasar?

Aguantándose el dolor como mejor pudo, volvió a intentar sentarse en la cama, pero se dio por vencido y optó por recostarse de lado para tener de frente al otro adolescente.

─Sasuke'ttebayo, el fin del mundo no ha llegado.

Naruto lo dijo en un tono que Sasuke por primera vez en su vida no supo identificar. Decepcionado, triste, avergonzado… no sabía descifrarlo, y eso no le gustó.

─¿Te sorprende?

Los ojos azules vagaron con nerviosismo por la habitación, hasta volver a enfocar los negros.

─¿Se habrá retrasado? Tenía que haber llegado a las doce, y ya son más de las tres.

Uchiha dejó escapar el aire por la nariz a modo de risa ahogada. Por la forma de expresarse del otro parecía que estaban hablando de una persona y no de un gran acontecimiento.

─Quizá perdió el primer autobús de la mañana y ha cogido el siguiente. Tranquilo, seguro que llegará ─se burló en un tono calmado.

El otro enrojeció de vergüenza y enojo.

─¡No es gracioso dattebayo! ─olvidándose del dolor, se sentó en la cama. ─¡Anoche te obligué a hacer todo eso porque pensé que todo terminaría hoy! ¡Esto no es gracioso! ─insistió. ─Entenderé si estás enfadado conmigo, pero no quiero que nuestra amistad se termine…

─Silencio.

La voz serena pero demandante de Uchiha hizo obedecer al rubio de inmediato. Se sentó en la cama para poder observar mejor al inquieto Naruto que no paraba de retorcer las sábanas entre sus manos. Mostró su disgusto frunciendo el ceño.

─¿De verdad piensas que todo lo que ocurrió anoche fue únicamente porque tú me presionaste a hacerlo? ─cuestionó con una forzada voz tranquila.

El de marcas en las mejillas presintió que había metido la pata al ver el brillo de enojo en los ojos negros.

─¿…no? ─preguntó inseguro.

─No ─afirmó tajante. ─De no haber querido, te habría sacado de aquí a patadas.

─O-oh… ─atinó a tartamudear. Se rascó la cabeza en un claro gesto avergonzado. ─Es que parecías no creerme, y te veías muy inseguro, por eso pensé que todo ocurrió por mi terquedad'ttebayo.

─Claro que no te creía, dobe. Somos los mejores amigos, y de pronto me besas como si tal cosa. ¿Qué querías que pensara? Creí que lo hacías por la estupidez del fin del mundo.

─En realidad sí fue así ─confesó, y antes de que su amigo dijera algo, le interrumpió. ─Te lo dije anoche'ttebayo, no quería morir sin decirte que te quiero. Sólo pretendía decírtelo y nada más, pero al final el miedo me empujó a ir más allá y a querer obtener lo máximo de ti en unos minutos ─bajó la mirada, totalmente avergonzado y con un leve rubor en las mejillas. ─Lo siento, fue todo muy rápido.

Tras un breve silencio, Sasuke habló.

─¿Quieres decir que de no haber sabido nada sobre el supuesto fin del mundo no me habrías dicho absolutamente nada?

─Así es ─cabeceó, y le recordó sus palabras de la noche anterior. ─Tenía miedo de perder tu amistad si te lo confesaba todo.

Sasuke sintió una sensación desagradable. Desde hacía tiempo le había gustado Naruto, pero siempre lo mantuvo en secreto y nunca estuvo en sus planes confesarlo. En algún momento de sus vidas ambos habían sido correspondidos por el otro, y de no ser por el molesto tema del fin del mundo probablemente nunca habría sabido nada. Ahora resulta que debía sentirse agradecido con el dichoso rumor que cada equis tiempo salía a la luz para hacer negocio y asustar a pobres ilusos.

Sin meditarlo llevo una mano a la cabeza de Naruto y empuñó los rubios mechones de la nuca para obligarle a levantar el rostro y que le mirara. Entonces le besó, queriendo irrumpir en su boca rápidamente para probar su característico sabor. Se sintió complacido cuando Uzumaki no tardó en responder, pasándole además los brazos por la espalda en un abrazo que los mantuvo más cerca. Cuando liberó su boca, aflojó considerablemente el agarre en los rubios mechones, dándole a Uzumaki la opción de alejarse si quería, cosa que no ocurrió.

─Yo tampoco podría besar a alguien a quien no quiero.

A Naruto le llevó unos segundos recordar que él dijo eso mismo la noche anterior. Su estómago se contrajo en una sensación agradable de cosquilleo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras una tenue sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la contraria, escuchando nuevamente a su novio hablar.

─Lo de anoche fue todo demasiado rápido, es cierto, pero supongo que está bien.

─Sí, está bien. Ahora estamos juntos dattebayo ─respondió relajado.

─Sólo una cosa, Naruto, no vuelvas a esperar a el próximo fin del mundo para confesarme algo importante, usuratonkachi.

El rubio sonrió con lo escuchado, notando además el falso tono de regaño.

─Lo prometo, Sasuke teme ─respondió soltándole.

La melodía del móvil de Naruto rompió el cómodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos. El de ojos azules hizo amago de ponerse de pie, pero un latigazo de dolor le obligó a permanecer sentado mientras ahogaba una queja de dolor.

─¡Maldito Sasuke teme! ¡Juro que me vengaré! ─le gritó irritado.

El otro le respondió con una sonrisa jocosa antes de ponerse de pie, exhibiendo su cuerpo. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo trasero del pantalón que se encontraba a los pies de la cama y se lo extendió a un anonadado Naruto que no dejaba de mirarle con la boca ligeramente abierta. Aguantando otra sonrisa burlona, habló.

─¿Dobe? ─preguntó con falsa inocencia, insistiendo en extenderle el móvil.

El otro reaccionó y lo tomó. En la pantalla vio escrito el nombre de su castaño amigo Inuzuka.

─¡Kiba! ─saludó alegre al responder. ─¡El fin del mundo no ha llegado! ¿No es fantástico?

Sasuke volvió a rodar los ojos ante semejante idiotez y otra vez tomó asiento en la cama. Parpadeó al escuchar a Kiba gritar tan claramente que parecía que estaba allí con ellos.

─¿¡Fantástico! ¡No es fantástico, Naruto! ¡Por culpa de toda esta mierda del fin del mundo he hecho una terrible estupidez!

─No será para tanto dattebayo…

─He hecho un trío ─interrumpió. ─¡Con Ino y Sai!

─¿¡Qué! ─casi gritó por la sorpresa.

─Bebí demasiado y no me acuerdo muy bien ─se excusó rápidamente. ─El caso es que ahora no consigo quitarme a Sai de encima, y ella quiere repetir lo de anoche. ¡Naruto, ayúdame! ¡Tú sabes que no me gustan los hombres, díselo a Sai, él siempre te escucha más que a nadie! ¡A mí no me hace caso!

Uzumaki infló más mejillas cuando un repentino golpe de risa le invadió, pero presintiendo que no sería suficiente se tapó la boca con una mano. Imaginarse al apático de Sai detrás de Kiba le resultaba retorcidamente gracioso. Sin poder evitarlo estalló en sonoras carcajadas que de inmediato enfurecieron al castaño.

─¡No es gracioso, Naruto! ¡Si tú no hablas con Sai, le haré entender con un puñetazo que lo de anoche fue un error!

Rápidamente se obligó a cortar las carcajadas para poder hablar con más seriedad y tranquilizar a Kiba.

─De acuerdo, de acuerdo'ttebayo. Hablaré con Sai, sólo dame un momento, ¿quieres?

─Bien ─y con esa respuesta malhumorada colgó.

Naruto dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche, escuchando la voz de Sasuke.

─¿Ocurre algo?

─¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que todo el mundo se arrepentiría de lo que hizo ayer, excepto tú? ─sin esperar respuesta, mostró una sonrisilla maliciosa y continuó. ─No estabas equivocado. Vamos a bañarnos y ven conmigo dattebayo, verás algo divertido, Sasuke teme.

Naruto miró hacia la ventana y sonrió ampliamente, seguro de que afuera hacía un día estupendo. Aunque en ese momento ambos lo ignoraran, en varios canales televisivos se hablaba sobre otro fracaso en la enésima predicción sobre el fin del mundo, y barajaban posibilidades de que ocurriera en otra fecha futura. Pero Naruto ya no volvería a creer en esos rumores, aunque agradecía que precisamente gracias a ese bulo tuvo el valor de confesar sus sentimientos.

Ahora su propósito era permanecer junto a Sasuke hasta que el fin del mundo se decidiera a llegar, aunque presentía que antes de que eso ocurriera ambos tendrían tiempo de envejecer y vivir mil historias juntos.

A partir de ahora, vivirían cada día como si mañana fuera el fin del mundo.

**FIN.**

(*)En 1973, Japón sufrió la crisis del petróleo, que tuvo su origen en la segunda guerra de Yom Kipur. En aquellos días, un supermercado usó como eslogan publicitario para vender papel higiénico la frase "¡El papel va a desaparecer!", provocando que una multitud se abalanzara sobre las tiendas y causando un gran caos. La crisis del petróleo ocurrió en plena época de crecimiento económico acelerado en Japón, cuando no faltaba de nada, pero entre los ciudadanos germinó el miedo a que las mercancías desaparecieran. El rumor se unió a ello provocando ese caos. De esta manera, a veces los cotilleos se vinculan a cierta información, adquiriendo una extraordinaria sensación de veracidad y causando increíbles alborotos.

Si mi diccionario personal de Español-Latino, Latino-Español no me falla, "Vaquero" en España es lo que en México llaman "Pantalón de mezclilla"

Sobre el anuncio de desodorante masculino que Sasuke y Naruto ven en la tele… ¿Alguien ha visto el anuncio del "Axe 2012"? Ese es el anuncio que ven XD

Fanfic basado en el bulo del fin del mundo el día 21 de diciembre del 2012 (¿No se ha notado? XD) ¡Queda exactamente un año! ¡Qué miedo! *nótese el sarcasmo* Efectivamente, hay pruebas de que los rumores sobre el fin del mundo son puro negocio, (venta de libros, documentales, películas… ¡y ahora también fanfics! XDD) así que si estabas asustado/a por este asunto, ¡deja de estarlo y vive tu vida a gusto!

Bueno, esta historia se metió a presión en mi cabeza y me obligué a pesar de mi falta de tiempo a tenerla lista para hoy. No quedó tan detallada como me habría gustado, pero es lo que hay, jaja… XDU

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Y sobre todo… ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año 2012!


End file.
